C H A O S
by GingerZoo
Summary: tentang kisah cinta sigita yang menjelma menjadi benang kusut. memporak-porandakan keyakinan, mecampur adukkan mimpi dan kenyataan. ((Bukan FF BTS))


**Chaos**

 **©Gingerzoo**

 **2017**

Langit malam adalah hal yang paling ku suka. Terutama ketika cuaca cerah,bintang-bintang bermunculan dengan sinarnya. Berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi angkasa. Mengapa aku suka malam, aku juga tak mengerti pastinya. Mungkin karena namaku adalah Adista yang berarti matahari?. Entah lah. Bicara tentang matahari, sejujurnya ia adalah musuh terbesarku. Ketika matahari muncul kau harus bersiap untuk bekerja,sekolah atau melakukan hal pagi lainnya. Ketika matahari muncul,kau akan di sengat oleh panasnya dan membakar kulitmu. Aku bukan perempuan yang suka merawat kulitnya karena itu kadang kulitku sangat gosong,terlebih ketika matahari bersinar dengan terangnya saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Yang paling penting Matahari membuat hal yang paling ku suka sirna. Baiklah bukan sirna,tapi terganti. Walaupun begitu,aku tetap harus menyukai matahari kan?

Tapi ada satu matahari yang amat ku suka. Dulu. Ia bersinar terang sangat menyilaukan,namun begitu indah. Dan sekarang ia kembali,berdiri di hadapanku. Masih sama seperti dulu. Bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Mbak Adista?",Aku tersadar saat tangan Mega melambai lambai di depan wajahku.

"Nah.. ini Surya,Story Board Artist baru.. mohon kerja samanya ya!",Kalimat Mega barusan terus terngiang di telingaku. Story Board Artist baru..itu berarti setahun kedepan aku harus bekerja dengannya.

"Adista",Aku mengulurkan Tangan,berpura-pura tidak kenal sepertinya lebih baik untuk kita berdua. Surya sedikit terkejut,senyum ramahnya berubah jadi senyum canggung. Ia tak berfikir bahwa aku akan menyambutnya dengan Ramah kan?'

"Surya",Balasnya. Ketika tangan kami berjabat,ada sengatan listrik mengenai jantungku. Membuatnya berdetak amat cepat.

"Saya Director Mocap*,Mohon kerja samanya ya!",Aku tidak tersenyum ramah. hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai formalitas. Susah sekali rasanya menahan senyum,pipimu terasa pegal. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Nah, Kalau gitu.. meja kamu Surya di samping Tama ya!",Perkenalan singkat itu berakhir ketika Mega membawa Surya menuju Meja kerjanya. Ku lihat Arlojiku. Lima menit berlalu, tapi mengapa rasanya bagai lima tahun?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh,Story Board Artist yang baru ganteng banget ya!",Seru salah seorang Mocap Artist,Lia.

"Iyaaa! Udah gitu Ramah pula!",Kalau ini yang bilang laki-laki,Namanya Abin.

"Pengen ngobrol lama-lama sama Dia deh gue jadinya!",Pemilik nama yang secara harfiah sama denganku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Oh ya, namanya Mentari.

"Sumpah ya! Udah ganteng,Ramah,tinggi,murah senyum! Ah! Yang jadi pacarnya beruntung banget!",Lia menambahi. Mendengar itu aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mbak Dita,kok Senyum-senyum sendiri tapi hapenya mati?",o-oh. Aku tertangkap basah.

"Kalian sih,kalau suka sama orangnya ya bilang dong! Jangan Cuma berani ngomongin di belakangnya ajaah",Aku mengambil alih Mouse sebagai pengalihan perhatian.

"Ih Mbak mah. Seolah kita ngomongin hal jelek ajah!"

"Tau nih!"

"Udah ah. Ni kok Stobo* Belum keluar ya?",Padahal sudah jelas belum jadwalnya untuk briefing ataupun mencapture News baru.

"Cieee.. kayaknya Mbak Dita gak sabar banget mau ketemu Mas Surya,sabar Mbak. Nanti juga Bel nya bunyi kok.. sepuluh menit lagi",Aku bukannya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Justru aku sangat ingin hari ini berakhir dengan segera. Aku ingin hari berganti malam dan pulang kerumah, menikmati langit malam dari balkon kamarku seperti biasa.

Bel pertanda Briefing pun berbunyi. Oh ya biar aku jelaskan sedikit tentang pekerjaanku.

Aku bekerja Di Studio Animasi di jakarta,sebagai Motion Capture Director. Tugasku adalah memberikan arahan tentang Aksi atau akting kepada Motion Capture Artist sesuai dengan StoryBoard yang ada. Motion Capture sendiri adalah hal baru di bidang Animasi. Sebenarnya sudahlama di pakai oleh Hollywood,dan baru beroprasi di indonesia.

Lalu Briefing yang akan aku jalani, yang memimpin adalah Storyboard Artist. Semua perwakilan dari divisi Animasi,Asset,Mocap berkumpul untuk mendengar penjelasannya tentang Story Board yang baru di buat. Setelah itu semua mulai bekerja sesuai arahan barusan.

Ya. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja Surya. Adit dari bagian Animasi,Emma dari bagian Asset dan Aku Dari bagian Mocap. Surya mulai menjelaskan dan aku sulit untuk fokus. Maka beberapa kali aku akhirnya harus bertanya dan meminta ia menjelaskan ulang. Sungguh menjengkelkan, aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan jelas aku menghambat pekerjaan ini,terlebih semakin Surya bicara semakin terngiang di otakku Suara baritonnya. Dulu Suaranya tak seberat ini...

Aku berhasil melewatinya. Akhirnya Briefing pun berakhir dan aku kembali ke lantai 2. Tempat ku bekerja. Aku mencapture news baru sesuai Arahan surya barusan. Mocap Artist semua bersiap dengan perannya. Kamera dinyalakan dan.."Action!"

"Cut!, oke sekarang Cut 3..",Melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah hal yang paling aku suka ke dua setelah langit malam. Aku bekerja disini sudah hampir tiga tahun, tapi setiap kali aku mengucapkan kalimat "Action" maupun "Cut!",Rasanya seperti baru hari pertama aku bekerja disini.

Waktu istirahatpun tiba. Rasanya aku malas sekali keluar karena matahari sedang bersinar dengan terik. Enam jam lagi menuju jam kerja ku habis. Dan aku tak mungkin menahan lapar selama itu. Perutku meraung minta di isi. Aku membuka aplikasi pengantar makanan tapi sangat menyayangkan biaya pengantarannya yang lebih besar dari harga makanan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar,menuju Restoran terdekat atau setidaknya kantin yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari Studio.

"Dista",Di depan Rak sepatu namaku dipanggil. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mawar,temanlama ku yang bekerja di Divisi lain. "Makan di kantin aja yuk!",Mawar langsung merangkul ku dan membawaku ke kantin. Padahal tadi aku belum meng-iyakan ajakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo tau kan, kalau Ka Surya balik lagi!",Mawar memainkan sedotan di gelasnya. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang penasaran.

"Hm",Jawabku singkat.

"Ta! Lo kok jutek amat sih? Laper? Sabar kenapa,Mie goreng lo lagi di buatin",Mawar menusuk lengan ku dengan sedotan baru.

"Iya tau..",Setidaknya aku mengeluarkan kalimat kan?

"akhirnya setelah lima tahun gue ketemu sama dia. Ih makin ganteng ya?",Mawar dulu adalah Fans terbesar Surya,ternyata ia masih konsisten sampai sekarang. Jangan saja ia membuat klub penggemar di Studio nantinya.

"Biasa aja",Aku merasa amat tertarik dengan obrolan ini sesungguhnya. Tapi aku selalu menahan diri,atau aku akan terjebak seperti di masa lalu.

"Sekarang kabarnya dia masih jomblo loh!, Lo gak mau daftar?",Pesanan Mawar datang duluan. Sementara pesananku tak kunjung tiba.

"Ha? Lo pikir apaan Daftar segala. Kenapa gak lo aja yang daftar",Mungkin ini kalimat panjang pertama yang ku keluarkan saat mengobrol dengan Mawar barusan.

"Gue mah sadar diri kali.. lagian gue suka aja sama dia, ya.. kayak gue suka sama Ahn Jae Hyun dah!",Mawar tersenyum ambigu. Aku mengerutkan kening,menatapnya heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Surya di samakan dengan seorang aktor dari Korea selatan tersebut.

"Eh,udah punya bini!"

"Siapa?",Mawar menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Ahn siapa itu barusan?"

"Oh.. sangkain Kak Surya..",Ia menelan Nasi gorengnya dengan perasaan lega. Padahal barusan ia sendiri yang bilang kalau Surya masih sendiri.

.

 **.**

 **.**

2.

 **2012**

Arlojiku menunjukan pukul sembilan malam tetapi Abang maupun Mamaku belum juga muncul. Sedangkan sesi belajarku sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Aku mengelurkan ponselku,mencoba menghubungi Mama maupun Kak Awan,tapi keduanya tak ada yang menjawab. Akhirnya aku mencoba menghubungi Mawar,setidaknya aku mebutuhkan teman bicara sembari menunggu. Tapi sama saja. Mawar tak menjawab panggilanku. Lalu dengan sedikit kesal aku mengeluarkan Earphone dari dalam tas. Aku sedang mencari lagu yang ingin aku dengarkan hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku.

"Hai,kok belum pulang?",Tanya orang tersebut. "Belum di jemput",Jawabku singkat.

"Oh.. sama supir?",Pertanyaan tersebut sebenarnya pertanyaan biasa,mengingat yang memutuskan untuk mengambil Les di tempat ini adalah orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Tapi pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat ku tersenyum geli.

"Gak kok,sama Mama..atau abang",Aku kembali memasukan Earphone tersebut ke dalam tas. Sepertinya sekarang aku menemukan teman mengobrol.

"Duduk di dalem aja.. memangnya kamu gak pegal berdiri terus dari tadi?",Ia menunjuk Kursi tamu di dalam. Tapi aku tidak tertarik karena disana masih banyak Siswa yang belum di jemput supirnya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan mereka.

"Gak deh, makasih..",Tolakku dengan halus. Lalu setelah itu sunyi,kita berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang?",Akhirnya aku memutuskan bertanya,setidaknya agar aku mempunyai teman mengobrol sungguhan,bukan sekedar basa-basi belaka.

"Nunggu kamu pulang",Jawabnya dengan santai. Aku melongo.

"Anak perempuan di luar sendirian, gak mau masuk.. kalau tiba-tiba ada penculikan depan tempat les kan gak lucu. Jadi aku pulangnya nunggu kamu di jemput",Ia menjelaskan tanpa disuruh.

"jadi kamu,mengkhawatirkan aku...?",Tanya ku Ragu.

Ia tersenyum geli,sama seperti senyumku saat di tanya soal supir.

"Jelas gak dong",Jawabannya telak membuatku malu. Kita baru bertemu bagaimana mungkin aku berfikir demikian.

"Kalau benar terjadi penculikan, yang jelek pasti nama lembaga ini"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sejujurnya aku masih malu.

Dan keberadaan ku terselamatkan melihat Kak Awan dengan motor nya menghampiriku.

"maaf ya. Kakak lupa jemput kamu,tiba-tiba Mama marah-marah nanya kok kamu gak pulang-pulang. Baru inget sekarang giliran Kakak yang jemput",Kak Awan meminta maaf tanpa wajah penyesalan sedikitpun. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa segera pergi dari hadapan orang tersebut.

Tanpa pamit karena terlalu malu aku langsung menaiki motor tersebut, lalu pergi. Kulihat dari kaca spion orang tersebut sedang tersenyum kecil,lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Itu siapa?",Kak Awan bertanya dari balik helm.

"Gak tau, gak kenal",Jawabku ketus.

"Inget kata mamah! Jangan ngobrol sama orang asing!"

"iya, dia juga gak akan nyulik aku kok!",Jawabku keki.

"Maksudnya?",Kak Awan meningkatkan kecepatan motornya. Aku tak menjawab apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ta. Lo harus banget ya Les hari ini?, Terus kita nontonnya kapan dong?",Mawar merapikan peralatan tulisnya. Gerakannya santai dan ia masih merajuk.

"Percuma ngambek juga gak akan ada yang berubah. Nonton sabtu kan bisa?",sedangkan gerakan ku tergesa karena aku harus segera menuju tempat Lesku. Sudah dua hari berlalu tapi ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut rasa malu ku muncul lagi.

"Ih, tapi Ta.. kalo sabtu tuh mahal. Kitakan masih pelajar, harus cari yang murah!",Mawar melangkah di belakangku.

"Maawaaar. Inikan udah biasa terjadi,biasanya kita nonton juga kan sabtu. Jangan-jangan Pacarlo mau ulang tahun ya?",Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

Mawar mesem-mesem di sampingku. Ia tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Yah.. nontonnya sekarang aja!",Mawar menarik-narik lengan seragamku.

"Minggu depan, kalau jadwal Les gue kosong",Jawabku final. Lalu mawar memasang wajah kemenangan.

Angkot yang aku tunggu pun tiba. Dan aku meninggalkan Mawar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dista. Lo ada waktu gak habis ini?",Tanya Chandra,teman satu grup belajarku.

"Kayaknya gak deh.. kenapa?",Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah papan tulis, tutor yang mengajar sedang menjelaskan tentang Proherb.

"Nanya ajah sih",Chandra berangsur menjauh. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia kembali fokus pada modul di mejanya. Begitupun denganku.

Banyak kabar beredar bahwa Chandra menyimpan rasa padaku dari awal pertemuan. Tapi semua yang aku dengar adalah gossip-gossip antar grup belajar, aku tak pernah mendengar darinya langsung. Memang sih Chandra orang yang pemalu. Mungkin barusan ia ingin mengajak ku makan martabak di dekat lembaga,martabak yang baru buka dua minggu. Tapi jelas ia malu. Aku sendiri tak mau berfikir berlebihan,tetapi kadang aku merasakan perhatian-perhatian kecil Chandra, yang membuatku merasa dekat dengannya sekaligus merasa jauh. Kelaspun selesai.

Aku merapikan peralatan tulis, di sampingku Chandra juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan gerakan lambat. Haruskah aku mengambil langkah duluan?

Sepertinya harus.

"Chandra,Mau makan martabak di dekat Lembaga gak?",Tawarku kepadanya.

Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku harus ke toilet dulu, kamu tunggu di depan mau?",tanyanya sembari melampirkan Ransel di bahunya.

"Boleh deh.. aku tunggu di kursi depan ya!",Jawabku lalu menuju ruang tunggu. Saat aku sedang asik bertukar pesan dengan Mawar tentang kado apa yang bagus untuk pacarnya,Seseorang menghampiriku.

"Halo,tumben nunggu nya di dalam",Orang itu lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nunggu di jemput?",tanyanya lagi. "Gak",Jawab ku singkat.

"Loh,Ka Surya?",Tiba-tiba saja Chandra muncul,dan aku merasa terselamatkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"eh ada Chandra!",Sosok tersebut lalu melakukan tos dengan Chandra.

"Kok belum pulang?,Supir lo belum dateng?"

"Sekarang gue gak pakai Supir. Gue sendirian dong, naik motor",Jawab Chandra dengan gestur mengemudi motor.

"Emang lo udah punya sim?",Sosok bernama Surya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Dih, gatau dia. Udah dong!",Chandra mengeluarkan Dompetnya dari dalam saku celana. Lalu menunjukkan SIMnya dengan bangga.

"Eh kok kita asik sendiri, Adista di cuekin",Chandra akhirnya menyadari keberadaan ku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat keduanya dengan bingung.

"Ini Adista, teman satu grup gue.. Nah Adista,Ini Kak Surya. Tahun lalu gue ambil kelasnya dia",Chandra memperkenalkan sosok tersebut. Setidaknya aku sudah mengetahui namanya, untuk bahan bercerita dengan Mawar.

Kamipun berjabat tangan.

"Yuk,nanti kalau keburu malem lo di marahin lagi",Chandra menarik tangan ku dari genggaman Surya. Membuatku menatapnya heran.

"Aku bilang mamah dulu ya, jemputnya di tempat Martabak aja",Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

"Bilang sama Mama,Chandra yang anter pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Martabak coklat kacang pesanan kamipun tersaji di atas meja. Tempat martabak ini berbeda dari yang lain, memang masih menggunakan gerobak tapi ada tempat duduk lesehan agar kita bisa langsung menikmati martabak yang di pesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu bisa ngobrol sama Kak Surya?",Tanya Chandra. Dan kalau Adista boleh jujur,nada bertanya nya sedikit menyelidik di campur dengan sedikit rasa cemburu.

"dua hari yang lalu waktu aku belum di jemput Kak Surya ngajak ngobrol juga.. nemenin sih, karena aku nunggunya di luar. Gak di ruang tunggu",Aku melahap satu potong martabak.

"Oh.. ngobrolin apa aja?"

"Cuma nanya kenapa belum di jemput sih.."

"Terus dia nawarin mau anter kamu?",Adista langsung menoleh. Sedikit seram juga melihat sisi Chandra yang ini. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Mereka belum mempunyai hubungan apapun selain teman, tapi jelas sekali kalau Chandra mempunyai sisi posesif. Dari cara bicaranya Adista tau itu. Karena Kak Awan adalah orang yang amat posesif terhadap dirinya.

Adista mencoba tertawa kecil,mencairkan suasana.

"Yakali Chandra.. baru juga kenal.. masa langsung nawarin tumpangan"

Chandra meletakan kembali Potongan Martabak di tangannya.

"Kamu jangan salah. Kalau tadi gak ada aku, pasti dia udah nawarin tumpangan. Aku jamin itu.. Kamu gak tau dia. Aku kenal banget dia orang seperti apa",Chandra lalu diam. Begitupun dengan ku. Bulu kuduk ku meremang. Entah mengapa aku ingin pulang. Aku tak ingin berada di dekatnya lebih dari ini. Seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya tadi, kalau memang benar bahwa Surya merupakan orang seperti _itu._ Toh, akhirnya aku akan berada di rumah,sedang bicara dengan Mawar tentang Kado untuk Niko ataupun pertemuannya dengan Surya. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Sepertinya Chandra juga merasakan Hal itu.

"Martabaknya kamu bawa pulang aja ya, oh iya.. aku lupa bilang,Mamaku udah di jalan..",Aku mencoba agar suaraku terdengar stabil.

"Kan aku bilang aku yang anter",Mulai lagi. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar Mama atau Abangku segera sampai di sana.

"Tapi Mamaku bilang gak boleh repotin orang lain.. jadi Mamaku bentar lagi sampai sini"

Wajah Chandra berubah menjadi tambah kesal.

"bener kan Mamamu yang jemput?"

Aku mengangguk yakin.

Tetapi ternyata yang datang adalah Kak Awan.

"Ta. Mama Nitip martabak spesial, kalo gue mesen Martabak keju aja deh..",Kak Awan melihat-lihat daftar menu lalu memesan Martabak.

Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Siapa?",Chandra menyenggol lengan ku dengan kasar.

"Oh.. kenalin ini kakak ku. Kak Awan..",Kak Awan menoleh, lalu tersadar ada orang lain bersamaku. Dan aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang. Kedua orang yang memiliki sifat Posesif saling bertukar tatap,mengintrogasi hanya dengan tatapan. Seolah berkata "Jangan deketin apa yang bukan milik lo". Aku merasa atmosfir di sekitarku memanas.

"Kak Awan mau martabak coklat kacang gak?"

"Gak",Kakakku menjawab singkat, tetapi matanya masih beradu tatap dengan Chandra.

Aku merasa seolah tatapan mereka bisa melubangi tembok saking tajamnya.

"sini kak Awan duduk dulu..",Aku menarik paksa lengan bajunya. Akhirnya ia mengalah. Melepas tatapannya dari Chandra. Begitupun Chandra. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya barusan.

Tak lama kemudian martabak pesanan Kak Awan sudah siap.

Kamipun pulang. Sebelum pulang Kak Awan menarik lengan ku agar memeluk pinggangnya. Itu merupakan hal biasa, tetapi malam ini sepertinya hal tersebut membuat suasana bertambah panas. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga besok tak terjadi hal-hal aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.**

Sebulan setelah kejadian di tempat Martabak, Aku,Surya maupun Chandra tak saling bertegur sapa. Untuk Chandra sebenarnya ada rasa bebas dan aman entah mengapa,aku malah senang hubungan kami tak bertambah jauh dari sekedar teman. Sedangkan sebulan ini aku diam-diam mencari keberadaan Surya, terkadang aku melihatnya di koridor atau tak sengaja bertemu di tangga, tapi bentuk interaksi kita tak lebih dari sekedar melempar senyuman. Aku merasa seolah ada hal aneh yang merambat di pikiranku jika Nama Surya muncul.

Aku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dari ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia ajarkan,apakah ia tutor permanen atau hanya pekerja paruh waktu,kalau ia kuliah,jurusan apakah yang di ambil,dan pertanyaan lain. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya atau sekedar menyapa.

Aku sedang terburu-buru karena ternyata aku lupa membawa modul dan hendak meminjamnya di bagian tata usaha. Kelas yang aku ambil berada di lantai 2, nafasku tersengal dan tali sepatuku belum terikat dengan sempurna. Jadi aku sukses terbang dari tangga ke lima karena menginjak tali sepatuku. Siku dan lututku sukses menghantam lantai dan rasanya beitu ngilu. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit,tapi lututku terasa begitu sakit. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang lenganku dan membantuku untuk duduk. Rambutku sebagian menutupi wajah, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas hingga beberapa helai rambutku di selipkan ketelinga oleh sosok tersebut. Aku melihat wajah Khawatir sekaligus terkejutnya. Memang saat jatuh tadi ku berhasil membuat suara gedebuk yang besar.

"Hei. Mana yang sakit?",Tanya nya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab karena sekujur badanku rasanya sakit, terutama siku dan lututku. Seolah seluruh energi di kuras begitu saja dari tubuh.

Sosok tersebut mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke sofa di dekat sana. Aku masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking sakitnya.

"Aku ambil es batu dulu.. ini harus di kompres",Lalu ia menghilang ke arah dapur. Sosok tersebut adalah Surya ia meletakan modul-modul yang di bawanya begitu saja di lantai tempatku terjatuh barusan. Aku mencoba meluruskan kakiku. Rasa nyerinya menjalar hingga ke pangkal pahaku. Beruntung aku tidak pingsan, kalau pingsan pasti tambah malu rasanya.

Surya datang dengan sebaskom es batu dan lap bersih.

"Kamu kok bisa jatuh?",Ia mulai mengompres lututku. Saat kain menyentuh permukaan kulitku rasanya bertambah ngilu dan dingin.

"Buru-buru, mau minjem modul.. aku lupa bawa modul Kak",Rasa maluku sepertinya sudah menguap entah kemana. Mungkin karena akhirnya aku mempunyai kesempatan bicara dengannya walau dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kamu aja gak bisa berdiri.. yakin mau tetap ikut kelasnya?"Surya menyelipkan helai rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Izin aja apa ya?",aku mengusap-usap siku yang masih sakit.

"Izin aja. Aku yang izinin, kamu tunggu sini. Nanti aku yang antar kamu pulang..",Tanpa persetujuanku Surya langsung meletakan baskom berisi es tersebut ke atas meja, mengambil modul yang di letakkannya di lantai. Lalu bergegas menuju kelas yang aku hadiri di lantai 2.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa tas dan peralatan ku yang lain.

"Yuk. Aku anter kamu pulang",Ia membantuku berdiri. Lalu kami pun menuju pelataran parkir. Aku menaiki motor lama Surya dan diantar pulang olehnya.

Begitulah awal kisah kita di mulai, karena aku terjatuh dari tangga. Dari saat itu aku jadi sering bertukar pesan dengan Surya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu rumah aku yang cat hijau",Aku menunjuk rumah bercat hijau.

"Aku harus ketemu mama kamu dulu",Surya menghentikan motor lamanya persis di depan rumahku. Membantuku melepas Helm dan membantuku membuka pagar.

Ternyata Mama sedang kedatangan tamu. Pak RT.

"Loh Dista? Kamu kenapa lagi sih?",Mama membantuku memasuki Rumah.

Surya keheranan sendiri mendengar kata Lagi keluar dari mulut Mama,seolah aku sudah biasa jatuh atau terluka.

"temen nya Dista. Sini masuk dulu..",Mama mempersilahkan Surya untuk duduk. Lalu Pak Rt pun pamit pulang karena urusannya dengan Mama sudah selesai.

"Makasih ya udah anter Dista, dia emang ceroboh banget anaknya. Kemarin baru kena bola tuh kepalanya pas main basket sama Abangnya..",Mama malah membuka kartuku. Aku menatap Mama tajam.

"Apa?",Mama balas menatapku dengan menantang.

"Kamu beneran gak bisa jalan? Perlu Mama panggil tukang pijit?",Mama meremas lutut ku.

"Mama Sakit",Aku meringis. Aku juga heran, terjatuh ataupun lecet adalah hobiku. Mamah yang berkata demikian saking cerobohnya aku, tapi entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa amat kesakitan. Seolah pertama kali aku terjatuh seperti tadi.

"Oh iya kamu namanya Siapa? Temen Bimbel Adista juga?"

"Saya Surya, tutor di tempat Bimbel Adista..",Jawab Surya dengan sopan.

"Oh ya Ampun! Saya sangka kamu seumuran sama Adista.. abis muda banget sih!, eh kamu mau minum apa?",Mama langsung tertarik dengan kehadiran Surya,padahal daritadi beliau hanya mengusili Aku yang habis terjatuh.

"Um.. air putih aja gak apa kok"

Lalu mama pun pergi ke dapur. Suasana kembali canggung.

"mama kamu lucu ya..",Surya berkomentar sembari tertawa kecil.

"ya gitu deh mama..",Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Dista,kamu kan gabisa ikut kelas hari ini.. kalau aku yang ngajarin kamu aja gimana? Eh tapi kamu harus istirahat ya?"

"Boleh banget tuh!",Aku langsung menjawab dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya suara ku sampai mengagetkan Surya yang dari tadi duduk dengan tenang.

"Eh.. kamukan bukan tutor bahasa inggris...tapi tutor...",Aku mencoba melanjutkan kalimatku tapi aku juga tak tahu ia mengajar apa disana.

"matematika",Jawabnya.

Tak lama Mama pun datang dengan dua gelas air putih dingin dan beberapa camilan. Bahkan camilan yang tak boleh aku dan ka Awan sentuh pun tersaji di atas meja.

"Surya,kamu masih kuliah ya?",Pertanyaan mama lebih mirip introgasi calon pacar anaknya. Sepertinya Aku terlalu mengenal anggota keluargaku. Karena setahun yang lalu Niko juga sempat di tanya macam-macam oleh mama. Padahal niat Niko ke rumah adalah meminta bantuan ku agar bisa jadian dengan Mawar.

"Iya bu.. Kuliah jurusan Sastra inggris..",Surya menjawab dengan Lugas. Mama melebarkan matanya. "Terus kamu kerja paruh waktu jadi tutor?"

"Iya.. penghasilannya lumayan buat sehari-hari"

Mama menatapku seolah berkata 'Calon pacar kamu hebat!'

Aku membalas tatapan Mama seolah berkata 'kami hanya teman'

Begitulah aku dan anggota keluargaku sering membalas kata hanya dengan menatap. Mungkin orang akan menganggap kami bisa telepati.

"Adista. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?",Surya mengeluarkan peralatan tulisnya. Aku mengangguk semangat. Mama sepertinya bisa membaca situasi langsung pamit ke rumah Pak Rt mengantar dokumen-dokumen lama.

Aku dan Surya asik belajar hingga tak sadar waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Ketika kita bahagia mengapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya..

"Udah malem. Aku pamit dulu ya..oh iya kakakmu mana ya?",Surya memandang sekeliling rumah. Kak Awan belum pulang.

"Masih di kantor mungkin.. kadang kerjaannya mengharuskan Lembur sih..",Aku merentangkan kedua tangan. Pegal nya baru terasa,kedua sikuku juga sudah tak terasa sakit. Padahal tadi rasanya akan copot.

"masih sakit badannya?",Sepertinya Surya terlalu asik mengajariku hingga lupa bahwa penyebab ia kemari adalah aku yang jatuh dari tangga.

"udah gak terlalu sih.. paling besok sembuh"

"Aku minta nomormu dong",Surya menyodorkan ponselnya.

Aku mengambil ponsel tersebut, keluaran terbaru. Sepertinya sudah bisa menggunakan Aplikasi Whatsapp. Lalu mengetik nomorku.

"Kalau gitu aku pamit dulu ya..",Surya pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Ransel di atas sofa.

"Aku panggil Mama dulu",Akupun bergegas memanggil mama yang sedang asik menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Udah mau pulang?"

"Iya bu.. besok masuk pagi banget soalnya.."Suryapun salim kepada Mama. Sangat berbeda dengan Chandra,Surya merupakan orang yang sopan yang sangat mama sukai.

"Hati-hati ya.."

"Aku anter sampai depan"

Setelah menyalakan motor lamanya dan pamit sekali lagi kepadaku. iapun pulang,meninggalkan ku dengan senyum merekah yang pernah aku punya seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

Mawar menyenggol bahu ku yang sedang asik dengan ponsel.

"Banyak pulsa buk?"

"Iya dong.. emang nya Lo",Aku balas menyindirnya.

Dari semalam setelah Surya pulang dari rumahku, kami tak henti-hentinya bertukar pesan. Membicarakan apapun itu topiknya. Seputar musik,makanan kesukaan,semua mengalir begitu saja. Tak sadar waktu menunjukan pukul dua pagi. karena harus sekolah paginya, akhirnya terpaksa aku mengakhiri obrolan. Dan sekarang aku dan Surya sedang bertukar pesan membicarakan gado-gado kampus nya dan gado-gado sekolahku.

"gimana sama Niko?",dua hari yang lalu Niko dan Mawar bertengkar karena seekor kucing. Mawar mempunyai kucing baru tapi ia tak pandai merawat hingga kucingnya amat kurus,bulunya juga rontok. Lalu saat Niko berkunjung kerumahnya melihat kondisi kucing tersebut Niko marah. Ia menasihati Mawar dan memberi tahu cara yang benar untuk merawat kucing. Sebenarnya Mawar terima sih di marahi seperti itu, karena Niko punya tujuh kucing di rumahnya. Hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi kadang. Jadi mereka bertengkar hebat di rumah Mawar maupun di sekolah.

"Udah baikan kemarin",Jawab Mawar Santai.

"Gado-gado lo gue yang makan ya",Mendengar kata gado-gado aku langsung tersadar. Sedari tadi aku terlalu asik dengan ponsel hingga lupa bahwa perutku minta diisi terlebih setelah ini ada Ulangan Matematika. Rasanya aku harus mengisi Energi sebanyak mungkin.

"gak. Gue aja yang makan!",Aku merebut kembali sendok yang sudah di pegang Mawar.

"kayak apa sih orangnya?",Mawar merebut ponsel ku. Membaca satu persatu pesan dari Surya.

"Mahasiswa. Pinter,tinggi,manis,ya.. selera rata-rata lah",Jawabku dengan santai. Melahap Gado-gadoku.

"Kalian bahas Gado-gado? Ih gak penting banget sih",Mawar mengembalikan ponselku, meletakannya di atas meja kantin.

"Justru kalau dia mau bahas hal gak penting sama gue.. bagus dong! Gak kayak lo sama niko, tarik ulur teroooos",Aku menyeruput es teh ku hingga habis. Sekarang perutku sudah terisi. Full. Sudah dalam mode siap tempur.

"Lo udah belajar?"

"Belom"

"Yaudah. Mari kita..."

"Pasrah!"

.

.

.

Percakapan ku dengan Surya semakin lama semakin seru. Setiap saat ponsel ku berdering tanda pesan masuk darinya. Aku sampai harus membeli pulsa dari uang jajan ku sendiri. Terkadang aku memotong uang ongkos ku ke tempat bimbel untuk menabung siapa tahu suatu saat aku akan berkencan dengannya.

Jadi jangan harap aku akan sampai di tempat bimbel dengan wajah cantik,rambut yang tertata Rapi seperti biasa. Justru aku datang dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah kucel sehabis berjalan dari sekolah ke Lembaga Bimbel ku.

Jaraknya dua puluh menit berjalan kaki, Jika menaiki angkutan umum kadang memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Tapi jika angkot yang ku tumpangi ngetem atau menunggu penumpang makan akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Sedangkan untuk makan siang di kantin aku membawa nasi dari rumah dan membeli lauknya disana. Kadang aku memasak sendiri atau membawa bekal dari rumah. Mama seolah mengerti mengapa aku bersikap demikian, kadang mama juga masak besar untuk sarapan dan membuatkan ku bekal.

Aku tak ingin membebankan Kak Awan atau Mama dalam hal ini. Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. Jika aku ingin semakin dekat dengan Surya maka apapun akan aku lakukan sendirian. Dengan cara ku.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku berjalan kaki dari Sekolah menuju tempat bimbel. Mama bilang aku harus mengganti seragam ku dengan baju baru ketika sudah sampai sana, agar badan ku tidak bau keringat.

Aku menuju Toilet, mengganti Seragamku dengan kaus biru bergambar Mario Bross. Aku mengikat rambutku ke belakang,membasuh wajahku dengan air. Lalu menyemprotkan wewangian yang di belikan Kak Awan minggu lalu.

Padahal aku tak pernah memintanya tapi sepertinya Kak Awan juga mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku.

Aku keluar Toilet dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Kalau seperti ini aku dalam mode siap tempur. Hari ini banyak tugas dari sekolah, begitupun di tempat Bimbel. Tapi tenang. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya saat jam istirahat.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati,takut terpeleset lagi.

Di anak tangga terakhir aku bertemu dengan Chandra, mata kami bersitatap beberapa sekon. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Ada yang aneh dengan Chandra hari ini. Seolah raganya berada di sini tapi hatinya entah kemana.

"Chandra, kamu gapapa?",Aku merasa bodoh menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena setelah itu Chandra langsung menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Gue gak apa kok. Cuma gak enak badan.. mau pulang aja",jawabnya dengan suara parau. Sudah jelas ia tak baik-baik saja. "Lo kenapa?",Aku masih bersikeras menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang besar,mengingat ia mempunyai sifat posesif.

"Siapa Chand?",Entah mengapa aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Padahal aku belum tau apa yang menimpanya,penyebabnya bersikap murung.

"Nyokap gue Ta..",Seolah Chandra tau maksud ku.

Dan saat itu,pertama kalinya aku bolos dalam sejarah hidup.

.

.

.

Chandra membawaku kesebuah taman,aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di jakarta. Mungkin karena aku bukan anak yang suka jalan-jalan dan lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah di temani tumpukan novel atau bermain bersama Kak Awan.

"Taman menteng namanya..",Chandra seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran ku. Aku menatap sekeliling. Taman tersebut teduh,banyak kursi di pinggiran taman. Ada ayunan juga perosotan dan kotak pasir di taman tersebut. Lalu mata ku menangkap sebuah bola yang sedang melayang memasuki Ring,ternyata di taman ini ada lapangan basketnya juga.

Aku dan Chandra memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Membayangkan membaca novel sembari mendengarkan musik di sini pasti akan membuatku tertidur pulas.

"Jadi?",Aku bertanya tanpa disuruh. Aku sepertinya kurang bisa membaca keadaan, karena saat di tanya seperti itu Wajah Chandra langsung kembali murung.

"Nyokap gue milih cerai dari bokap entah karena apa..yang jelas tiba-tiba aja nyokap pergi bawa koper banyak banget. Gue tanya mau ada bisnis dimana, nyokap bilang gue bukan anaknya lagi mulai detik ini",Chandra menarik nafas panjang. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Gue gak bisa Ta. Gue gak suka ada yang ninggalin gue.. tapi gue harus terima kan? Bokap gue nyuruh gue tinggal. tapi gue sayang sama nyokap, gue bingung.. gue harus apa",Perlahan Chandra mengeluarkan air matanya.

Aku merasa Chandra terlalu misterius,terkadang pemalu,terkadang posesif,sekarang Chandra malah mengungkapkan kelemahannya tanpa di suruh.

"Lo harus terima",Aku menjawab dengan lugas. Karena aku mengerti lebih dari siapapun apa yang Chandra rasakan.

"Ada hal yang bisa lo terima,ada hal yang harus lo terima. Lo gak punya pilihan Chandra.. lo harus terima",Aku menjawab lebih yakin. Chandra menatapku bingung,ada rasa tak mau yang tersirat di matanya.

"Lo pikir mudah? Kalau memang mudah gue gak akan kepikiran!",Nada Suara nya naik. Aku sudah biasa berhadapan dengan Kak Awan yang emosional,jadi aku menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Kalau lo gak ketemu gue hari ini. Apa yang akan lo lakukan?",Aku menatapnya tajam. Menatap langsung kematanya. Chandra diam pandangnya masih sama,bingung bercampur kesal.

"Apa yang akan lo lakuin?",Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sama.

Tangan ku meraih saku jaketnya.

"Ini? Lo akan lari kesini?",Sebungkus Rokok ada di tanganku. Aku memainkannya di depan Wajah Chandra

"Balikin!",Chandra mencoba merebutnya dari tangan ku.

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku, memaikan sebungkus rokok tersebut. Chandra lebih tinggi dariku, ia akan dengan mudah merebut rokok tersebut. Tapi tak ia lakukan, aku berlari ke tengah lapangan. Masih dengan sebungkus rokok di genggaman.

"Adista balikin!",Kini Suara Chandra penuh dengan Amarah.

"Lo mau Lari ke Rokok?",Aku masih memainkan rokok tersebut.

Chandra berjalan dengan kesel. Wajahnya merah sepertinya ia akan merebut kasar rokok tersebut dari tanganku. Sebelum ia sempat merebutnya, aku melempar rokok tersebut kesembarang arah.

"Terus gunanya gue apa dong, kalau lo masih lari ke rokok?",

Sore itu aku melihat sisi lain dari Chandra. Sisi nya yang amat rapuh,sangat rapuh.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar bahwa aku berada di pelukannya. Ku rasakan sakuku bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin dari Surya,atau Mama, bahkan Kak Awan. Tapi aku tahu,yang membutuhkan ku saat ini bukan mereka. Melainkan Chandra,tempatku berbagi luka.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di rumah pukul tujuh malam,jelas sekali bahwa aku bolos dan aku tak pintar berbohong. Beruntung Mama maupun Kak Awan tak berada di rumah. Untuk kali ini aku hanya perlu menjelaskan kepada satu orang. Aku merapikan sepatu,meletakkan tas di atas meja belajarku,lalu melempar tubuhku ke aras kasur. Entah mengapa sejak di peluk Chandra tadi aku merasakan sesuatu menjalar di pikiran. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ku ketahui, aku tak seharusnya melemparkan diri ke kandang singa kan? Terlebih disana ada singa yang sedang lapar.

Aku sudah muak dengan sikap Kak Awan yang kelewat posesif sebenarnya, tapi aku juga tak mengerti mengapa,seolah aku paham penyebab kak awan bersikap demikian.

Ku ambil ponsel di saku Rok,kulihat ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Surya. Saat aku akan menekan tombol matikan,tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar lagi. Satu panggilan dari Surya,aku diam sejenak bimbang harus menjawab atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Adista,kamu kemana aja? Kamu aman?",Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Surya. Mengapa harus bertanya aku aman atau tidak?

"Aku di rumah. Kenapa?",Padahal sudah jelas ia menelepon karena tidak menemukan ku di lembaga.

"Aku liat kamu keluar sama Chandra. Kalian bolos kan?",nada bicara Surya lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

"iya.. aku merasa gak enak badan, jadi Chandra nganter aku pulang",Aku berbohong. Jelas berbohong,dan aku bukan orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Chandra bohong Dista!",aku mengerutkan kening.

"Chandra gak punya Ibu!",Aku terkejut,langsung terduduk seketika. Punggungku menegak,bulu kuduk ku meremang.

"Ibu nya sudah meninggal dari waktu dia kecil!",Tangan ku gemetar hebat. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi,nafasku jadi tersengal. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku takut,amat takut.

"Kamu di rumah? Aku kesana sekarang!"

Lalu panggilan dimatikan satu arah.

.

.

.

Surya datang bersamaan dengan Kak Awan,mereka sempat bercengkrama. Surya berhasil menyembunyikan wajah paniknya di hadapan Kak Awan,ia memberikan gestur agar kami mengobrol di tempat lain. Lalu aku bergegas ke kamar,mengambil Sweater merah marun yang ku gantung di belakang pintu.

"Kak Awan,aku mau makan martabak dulu, kalau kakak mau nitip sms aku aja ya",Aku langsung menarik tangan Surya keluar dari terasku. Di belakang kami Kak Awan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Jangan martabak,Chandra tau tempat itu",Surya mencoba berkata setenang mungkin tapi aku tidak. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku tau tempat nasi uduk malam yang enak dan murah,kita kesana aja!",Usul Surya. Lalu kami menaiki motor lama Surya dan berkendara dalam diam.

Sebenarnya Aku juga merasa takut jika berada di dekat Surya,kedua lelaki tersebut punya sisi misterius yang tak ingin aku ketahui. Lebih baik aku tidak tahu daripada aku masuk kedalam labirin tak berujung seperti ini. Aku berada di sini sekarang karena aku penasaran apa yang barusan aku hadapi. Aku memang tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Chandra setelah kejadian di tempat martabak,kurang lebih dua bulan. Sedangkan sebulan ini aku sangat intens berinteraksi dengan Surya,jadi aku menaruh sedikit kepercayaan padanya.

"Kalau ketemu Chandra,kamu jangan takut.. kamu harus bertindak seolah gak tahu. Kamu janji?",Sebelum menjelaskan Surya memintaku berjanji. Bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah inosen saat tahu singa tersebut akan memakan ku?

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Chandra sakit. Ia spesial dari yang lain.. aku dan dia berhubungan lebih dari sekedar tutor dan murid",Aku masih diam mendengarkan.

"Ia mempunyai kebiasaan berhalusinasi,ia juga mempunyai Trauma masa lalu. Sebenarnya tahun kemarin ia sempat menjalani perawatan. Penjagaannya benar-benar ketat. Ia selalu di antar jemput oleh supirnya",Surya menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia akan bercerita tentang kisah yang tak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain.

"setahun lalu ada anak perempuan yang Chandra suka,ia menyukainya sampai rela memasuki semua kelas yang perempuan itu ambil. Lalu mereka berpacaran hanya beberapa bulan,sebulan kemudian perempuan itu pingsan di depan ruang tata usaha.. ketika aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke ambulance, ku lihat di bagian pinggangnya ada luka lebam. Dan setelah di periksa, banyak luka lebam lainnya di tubuh gadis tersebut",Aku tau ini yang akan terjadi. Chandra mempunyai aura tersendiri yang membuat orang rela di permainkan seperti apapun.

"dan itu semua Chandra yang melakukan, mereka jadian di tanggal yang sama. Tanggal ini adalah hari dimana Ibu Chandra meninggal,setelah di autopsi ternyata ibunya meninggal karena KDRT..",Ada sedikit rasa janggal dari cerita Surya. Inti ceritanya terlalu menyalahkan Chandra.

"Maksud kamu,Chandra bukan bohong, tapi dia berhalusinasi?",Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku gak mau kamu seperti gadis itu Adista",Nada Bicara Surya meninggi.

"Kamu boleh gak pilih aku, tapi kamu gak boleh pilih Chandra. Siapapun itu,asalkan bukan Chandra",Ia meremas kedua lenganku.

"Lepas",nada bicaraku tegas,aku tak tahu mendapat keberanian itu darimana.

Surya melepaskan cengkramannya di bahuku.

"Maaf..Aku—"

"Aku mau pulang, terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Aku pusing",Jawabku dengan lesu. Aku pusing sungguhan,terlalu banyak info yang masuk ke otakku.

Kamipun pulang,masih saling diam di perjalanan. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk tertidur dan mematikan ponselku selama beberapa minggu.

.

.

.

4.

2017

Banyak yang bilang usia tujuh belas tahun adalah saat dimana kita merasakan banyak tangis,tawa,canda. Usia dimana kita berubah dari anak kecil menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Bagiku itu semua benar adanya. Usia tujuh belas merupakan titik balik terbesar dalam hidup, disaat aku merelakan banyak hal,menjalani hidup seperti yang aku mau. Melakukan hal yang selama ini takut aku lakukan. Banyak hal yang terjadi pada usia tujuh belas dalam hidupku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk di bangku pantry. Menyesap kopi panasku sedikit demi sedikit,merasakan sensasi pahit asam di lidahku. Ku hirup aromanya. Seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangan Surya. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi,semua interaksi sebatas rekan kerja. Tak lebih dari itu. Jika Chandra punya rahasia hitam di hidupnya,Suryapun tak luput dari itu.

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Satu pesan dari Chandra.

Aku membuka aplikasi Line lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

 **My moon :**

 **Sayang. Aku baru selesai ngurus katering, katanya mereka mau kasih diskon 20% untuk kita. Hahahah alasannya adalah, karena kamu bukan pelanggan yang cerewet.**

Aku tertawa kecil melihat pesan tersebut.

 **Kalo gitu nanti sore kamu jadi jemput aku kan?**

Chandra tak membalas dengan kalimat. Ia hanya mengirimkan Sticker lucu.

 **((Siap Kapten!))**

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku, kembali menyesap kopiku.

Aku melihat dari ekor mata bahwa surya sedang membuat kopi di sana. Wajahnya super lelah,mungkin karena mendapat banyak bagian di timnya.

Sebelum Surya duduk di sampingnya. Aku segera berdiri, aku melakukannya dengan tergesa. Sebagian kopiku sampai tumpah, rasa panas menjalar di tanganku tapi tak ku hiraukan.

"Aku merasa, kamu menghindar dari aku",Saat aku sibuk membasuh tangan di westafel,tiba-tiba Surya buka Suara.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lihat dalam hidup adalah kembali bertemu dengannya. Sungguh. Bukannya aku menghindar atau apa, hanya saja aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin berhenti berlari,walau aku tahu kemungkinan aku bisa sangat kecil. Aku membiarkan Air mengalir begitu saja, dinginnya mengenai tangan ku. Bekas tumpahan kopinya sudah tak terasa sakit, tapi aku masih membiarkan airnya mengalir. Mengisi kekosongan yang selalu tercipta diantara aku dan ia.

"Aku minta maaf soal—",Tanpa mematikan kran air aku meninggalkan pantry begitu saja.

Dulu aku sangat ingin mendengar kalimat tersebut dari bibirnya,tapi sekarang aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku masih berharap.

.

.

.

"Mbak Dita.. udah di jemput tuh kayaknya",Lina dari divisi yang sama dengan Mawar menggodaku. Ia senyum-senyum kecil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Ada Chandra sedang berdiri di depan Karimun nya sembari memainkan kunci mobil.

"Cieee.. sana pulang!",Mawar mendorongku,aku maju beberapa langkah. Kami terbiasa bercanda seperti ini. Saat aku mengenalkan Chandra kepada Mawar Dua tahun yang lalu, ia sendiri terkejut bukan main. Ia sendiri tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku,Chandra dan Surya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya sosok yang terpilih adalah Chandra.

Seketika aku tersadar,bukan yang terpilih. Hanya saja aku tak di pilih oleh Surya. Secara otomatis Chandra adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatkumerasa kembali di lempar ke lima tahun silam.

Chandra melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Sini Charging dulu",Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya.

Lalu aku memeluknya erat.

"Aku capek. Mau isi daya dulu",Aku meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya. Mendengar detak jantungnya yang bertambah semakin cepat. Padahal kami sudah berhubungan dua tahun lamanya, tapi Ritme jantung Chandra setiap ku peluk masih sama,seperti awal berpacaran dahulu.

Ku lihat beberapa tatapan iri juga bahagia melihat interaksi kami. Lalu mataku melihat seseorang di parkiran motor. Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan tak percaya, bercampur dengan luka.

Lalu orang tersebut menaiki motor lamanya,pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan asap knalpot yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

"Mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang?",Chandra memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"Pulang aja.. mau tidur, aku capek banget..",nafsu makan ku meluap begitu saja melihat tatapan Surya barusan. Seharusnya aku tak peduli, tetapi kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit?

"Kamu oke?",Sepertinya Chandra merasakan ada yang aneh dari diriku.

"Semingguan ini kamu aneh, kamu sakit?"Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Gak.. Cuma memang kerjaan nya aja lagi banyak banget, aku capek banget jadinya.. di tambah aku kangen kamu",Aku memang benar merindukannya. Lebih dari sepuluh hari kita Tak bertemu. Sibuk mengurus pekerjaan masing-masing, juga urusan perihal pernikahan. Kemarin ia pergi ke percetakan, mengurusi undangan yang ia design sendiri. Lalu pergi ke studio, memesan hari untuk pemotretan Pre Wedding. Dan banyak hal lainnya.

"Oh iya, tiket untuk ayah ku juga udah aku pesen.. tinggal hotel aja sih. Aku belum sempet, lagi juga kalo hotel harus sesuai selera ayahku",Aku membuka topik baru.

"Kamu beneran ga apa kan?",Chandra menghentikan mobilnya di depan komplek rumahku.

"Serius ga apa kan?",Ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. Lalu membelai pipinya lembut.

"Aku serius gak kenapa napa kok",Jawab ku lembut.

Lalu ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengantarku sampai rumah.

Aku adalah pembohong paling buruk di dunia.

.

.

.

Sabtu ini aku bermalas-malasan di kasur, asik membuka berbagai sosial media. Melihat video-video lucu di instagram maupun facebook. Aku memberikan reaksi funny atau love pada setiap video tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ku di buka, lalu terlihat dua manusia mungil menghambur ke kasur ku.

"Tante ita!",Mutia dan Tiara langsung naik ke atas kasur ku. Aku geleng-geleng kepala, namaku sudah di ubah sedemikian rupa. Kadang orang memanggilku Adista,Dita, tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu setidaknya aku mengerti kalau di panggil.

"Mama kalian mana?",Aku turun dari kari kasur, memeluk kedua ponakan kembarku tersebut.

"Ada sama Papa! Papa bawa donat banyak tante!",Mutia berceloteh di dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi kata Papa umpetin dari tante Ita! Nanti abis!",Tiara melanjutkan kalimat kembarannya.

"ih kok gitu?",Aku memasang wajah pura-pura tidak terima.

"Kan tante ita makannya banyak",Mutia tertawa lucu.

"Ayok lomba lari. Siapa yang sampai duluan boleh makan donatnya!",Aku memasang kuda-kuda,bersiap untuk lari.

"Reaaaaaadyyyy! Action!",Tiara menirukan gerakan ku ketika memimpin Adegan, lalu kami bertiga berlarian menuju Ruang makan.

"Kak Awaaaan!",Aku berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan Kak Awan. Saat ini yang aku butuhkan benar dirinya. Pelukan bahagia ku berubah menjadi pelukan murung,aku membutuhkannya sungguh.

"Kamu kenapa Ta?",Laki-laki paling peka di Dunia hanya ada dua baginya. Kak Awan dan Chandra. Kedua lelaki tersebut selalu bisa mencium mara bahaya atau hal-hal kesialan lainnya.

"Kangen aja",Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku mentap Ira yang sedang merapikan kue dan Brownies.

"Waaaah kuenya banyak banget Mbak. Aku jadi lapar",Aku bergegas mengambil sepotong Brownies lalu melahapnya. Aku merasakan tatapan membunuh di belakangku, begitupun dengan Ira yang menatapku bingung.

"Ih donat warna warni, pasti Mbak Ira bikin sendiri kaaan?",Aku melahap donat tersebut dengan rakus. Aku butuh makanan manis.

"Ta.. itu pesenan orang...",Ira meringis. Aku tersedak seketika.

"Yah mbak! Gak bilang sih!",Bukannya minta maaf aku malah sibuk menyalahkan orang lain.

"Maaf ya maaf",Aku meneguk segelas air lagi. Baru lega rasanya. Ira hanya tertawa ringan sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tangan ku di tarik paksa oleh Kak Awan.

"Pasti ada yang terjadi",Lalu aku di bawa menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kak Awan menutup pintu kamar, mengambil kursi dari meja belajarnya. Menyuruhku duduk disana.

"Ada apa? Papa gak mau dateng?",Ia menebak-nebak penyebab aku merasa murung.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Chandra moody lagi?",Ia mulai terlihat tak sabar.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Surya sekantor sama aku sekarang Kak",Kak Awan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia langsung terduduk diatas meja belajarnya.

"Apa kamu bilang?",Kak Awan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku sekantor sama Surya",Jawabku lesu.

"Adista inget. Kamu dua bulan lagi akan menikah! Kamu gak boleh goyah, inget yang terjadi lima tahun lalu. Oke?",Kak Awan mencengkram bahuku kuat.

"Aku gak akan goyah. Aku Cuma lelah, aku butuh waktu sendiri. Oke",Lalu aku bangkit dari duduk, ia mengusap kepalaku lembut lalu mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Aku butuh sendiri,setidaknya di hari libur ini.

 **((To Be Continued))**


End file.
